


An Altean Prince and The Half Galran Soldier (A Klance Story/Fanfic)

by acejackson2718



Series: Why Is The World so Bright, Warm and Beautiful Around You? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Bottom Adam (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gen, Good Lotor (Voltron), Good Parent Zarkon, Good Zarkon (Voltron), Let Lotor have good parents for once damn it!, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rax aka Shay's brother is a Snitchass, Sendak is a Sendick, Sendak is an asshole, Shadam, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Why isn't Good Parent Zarkon a Tag yet??, Why wasn't Bottom Adam (Voltron) a fucking tag yet either?, klance, your welcome!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acejackson2718/pseuds/acejackson2718
Summary: Lance Altea is a Prince. The youngest and only prince of one of the high-tech, peaceful planets of the entire universe called Altea. Altea is ruled by King Alfor (Lance's dad) and his very special royal advisor named Coran ever since his mother Melenor died. Lance had a new guard assigned to him due to some bad Galran villains trying to start shit, Sendax and his cronies, trying to touch and hurt him, Lance can defend himself but his father is very protective of his children and special royal advisor (*cough* *cough* Gay for Coran Coran the Gorgeous Man *cough* *cough*) 18-year-old Keith Yurak Kogane is half Galran and half-human. He was assigned to protect and serve the Prince of Altea under the Blades of Marmora and King Alfor rule along the side of his loyal wolf, Kosmo. Keith didn't expect or planned to fall in love with the Lance, he didn't expect Lance to change his point of view of the entire universe and friendship. He didn't expect Lance to change his life. He didn't know he was going to be gay for this bubbly, selfless, considerate, honest, lovable, flirtatious, very sexy Prince. Most importantly, he didn't expect Lance to fall in love with him, a cold-hearted, closed off, reckless, hot-tempered freak...
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Why Is The World so Bright, Warm and Beautiful Around You? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. The Beginning On the Altean Side (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some smut/lime and angst scenes, Allura and Lance are siblings, Allura is older then Lance, Pidge and Hunk are aliens, Hunk Balmerian and Pidge an Olkari, peeps. Sorry if I misspelled any race or names, except for Lotor because I like calling Lotwhore, Loturd, and Loreal. Zarkon is a good guy, I love his and Altor's friendship. Zarkon and Haggar aren't Quintessence crazy and love Lotor. Lotor is a good person. Krolia is my queen. Also, this work is not stolen. This from my account from Wattpad so please don't claim that I stole it!
> 
> Here's the link to prove this is mine and I use the same user as I do here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/AceJackson2718

Altea, one of the most peaceful, beautiful and high-tech planets in the entire universe is home to the almighty Alteans. The Alteans are very intelligent, loving, warm-hearted, playful and very proud people and are very proud of their home planet. Especially the ruler of Altea, King Alfor.

King Alfor was one of the most amazing, selfless, powerful, intelligent, wisest, kindest ruler that Altea has to offer. King Alfor is also very protective of his kingdom and mostly overprotective over his children, Allura and Lance, and a special royal advisor named Coran. His wife died a long time ago, Queen Melenor. He has pure white hair that goes down to his shoulders, ice-blue eyes, a white goatee, dark tanned skin, elfish ears, and has light blue Altean markings on his cheekbones.

Queen Melenor was the most beautiful, smartest, wisest, motherly, powerful, woman that their country had seen in a long time. She died tragically to some rebellious Galran that tried to kill her youngest child, Lance. She had pure white hair that goes down to her lower back, dark brown skin, ice-blue eyes, elfish ears and has pink Altean markings on her cheekbones.

Allura was the eldest child and only daughter of the Queen and King of Altea, she was a very bright and powerful girl that knew what to say to encourage somebody. She was a very sweet girl but sometimes she can be a little too much. Alfor kind of spoils his kids a little too much and sometimes when Allura doesn't get her way she would cry, throw a tantrum, break a wall... But that's a normal basis and she is normally well behaved. Allura has long pure white hair that goes down to her lower back as well as her mom, ice bluish eyes with violet pupils, dark brown skin, light pink Altean markings on her cheekbones and normally wears a purple earring on her elfish like ears that have her family crest on it. 

Coran is King Alfor's most trusted and loved advisor. He was there when King Alfor got married, when the Queen gave birth to both of the children, helped raised the children with the royal family and treated the kids as his own. He helped the King through his grieving process when the Queen died and didn't complain about how much of a douchebag he was being towards him since he was grieving. Eventually, the King was having gay feelings towards the gorgeous man with the red mustache and told him about these very gay feelings to him. Coran also had very gay feelings towards the King for the longest time, ever since when they first met. When the King confessed to him, he was shocked to hear that and couldn't believe he has fallen in love with him out of all people after his queen's death. Then Coran confessed to him and ever since then they had been together. Coran has ginger-colored hair that is up to his ears and flared out on the base of his neck with sideburns that are also slicked back, elfish ears, has violet-colored eyes, pale skin, has light blue colored Altean markings on his cheekbones. 

The last person of this family is Prince Lance of Altea, the youngest and only son of King Alfor and Queen Melenor. Lance is a bright, young youth who loves life and his friends and family. He has a lot of self-doubts and would risk his life over his friends and family any day no matter the cost. He always blamed himself for his mother's death even though people say it's not. Lance is special and he doesn't know that he is, but he will at some point. Lance is a very flirty kind of guy and flirts with both males and females, mostly women but there are points where he has flirted with men. Lance has light brown skin, pure white hair, the hair on the back of his head goes down to his neck with 2 sprouts of hair sticking out on the base of the neck, has dark ocean blue eyes, has dark blue Altean markings on his cheekbones. Lance can be somewhat cocky and happens to flirt a lot with both males and females, mostly women, but that doesn't mean he sleeps with them, Lance is still a virgin. Lance is an excellent fighter with both hands to hand combat and with a weapon, he's good with guns and swords.

His best friends are Katie "Pidge" Holt and Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garett. Pidge is an Olkari and Hunk is a Balmerian, they also serve and protect Lance. The trio also serves and protects all of the universes. There are more people in this squad, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Adam Warren(Shiro's fiance, you see him a lot more), Matt Holt (Pidge's brother), Allura, and Coran, all of them serve and protect the universe together as a team, they are known as the Paladin of Voltron. Voltron is this awesome space robot with lion heads as the head, the feet, and arms. The robot is the strongest and most powerful thing in the world. But the team needs another paladin for the red lion. There are five lions, Black, Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue. 

The Black Lion is controlled by Takashi Shirogane. The Lion forms the head, so Takashi is the leader of the paladins. The Black Lion represents the Cosmic skies. To be a paladin of the Black Lion, you need to be born with natural leadership, intelligent, strong, and to be very proficient in combat. Shiro fills all of these categories perfectly, so that makes him the leader of the squad excellently. This Lion prefers to go by she/her pronouns. 

The Red Lion is controlled by no one at the moment, it used to be King Alfor's but it's not anymore since it decided he didn't want Alfor anymore since he was getting too old. The Red lion forms the right arm, whoever is the paladin of the Red Lion is the Black Lion's, right-hand man. The Red Lion represents fire. The Lion can recognize humility and respect those who recognize the merits of others despite personal ego. The Lion is also temperamental and the most volatile of the Voltron lions; as it only chooses a pilot that relies more on instinct than skill alone. This Lion prefers to go by he/him pronouns.

The Green Lion is controlled by the shortest member of the gang, Pidge. Green forms the left arm of Voltron. To be the paladin of Green, they got to be smart and inquisitive. She is the most adventurous one out of all the lions and the one with the most upgrades thanks to Pidge. She also represents nature. The Lion prefers she/her pronouns. 

The Yellow Lion is controlled by the sweetest and most humble member of the group, Hunk. Yellow forms the left leg of Voltron. To be the paladin of Yellow, they got to be caring, kind, the type of person who puts others first before themself. Yellow represents the land. Although she seems like a gentle giant, she will rise and protect her pride with everything she has. The Lion goes by he/him pronouns. 

The last and final Lion is Blue. The Blue Lion is controlled by the team's sharpshooter and our main character of the gang, Lance. Blue forms the right leg of Voltron. To be the paladin of Blue, they got to be friendly, loyal and accepting. She represents water. The Blue Lion is the friendliest and the most accepting of new pilots out of the rest of the lions. 

And so our story begins with Altea's prince waking up to the beautiful sound of banging pots and pans together next to his left pointed ear. He yells in fright and glares at Pidge and Hunk who were laughing from that reaction. "Hunk!?! What the fuck, I expected that from Pidge, not from you two!!" Lance whined in betrayal as his friends keep laughing more. "Sorry buddy, I couldn't help myself this time!" Hunk said to his royal friend as he kept laughing with Pidge...


	2. The Beginning On the Altean Side/Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Story begins with the beautiful sound of pots and pans banging together next to our Prince's ear while he's sleeping. Huehuehue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is going to be fun to write!

So our story begins with Prince Lance of Altea, the youngest and only son of King Alfor and Queen Melenor. Lance is a bright, young youth who loves life and his friends and family. He has a lot of self-doubts and would risk his life over his friends and family any day no matter the cost. He always blamed himself for his mother's death even though people say it's not. Lance is special and he doesn't know that he is, but he will at some point. Lance is a very flirty kind of guy and flirts with both males and females, mostly women but there are points where he has flirted with men. Lance has light brown skin, pure white hair, the hair on the back of his head goes down to his neck with 2 sprouts of hair sticking out on the base of the neck, has dark ocean blue eyes, has dark blue Altean markings on his cheekbones. Lance can be somewhat cocky and happens to flirt a lot with both males and females, mostly women, but that doesn't mean he sleeps with them, Lance is still a virgin, despite what the rumors say about him. Lance is an excellent fighter with both hands to hand combat and with a weapon, he's good with guns and swords. 

Altea's young, sleeping prince wakes up to the beautiful sound of banging pots and pans together next to his left pointed ear. He yells in fright and glares at Pidge and Hunk who were laughing from that reaction and was holding the pots and pans. "Hunk!?! What the fuck, I expected that from Pidge, not from you two!!" Lance whined in betrayal as his friends keep laughing more. "Sorry buddy, I couldn't help myself this time!" Hunk said to his royal friend as he kept laughing with Pidge. Lance huffs in annoyance before he began to laugh along because it was a pretty funny prank. 

Lance's bedroom was the most humble-looking bedroom out of the Altean royal family that any royal or rich person would say or agree on, despite Lance being a royal himself. His bedroom was the size of an upper-middle-class person's bedroom. The walls were painted ocean blue while the trims of the walls were white. He had a desk, a wardrobe, a vanity, all made out of mahogany wood and a few decorations and kick knacks here and there. Lance doesn't care about his status, fame, or money or how a 'real' royal should act. Lance believes in equality, justice, and peace just like his family. 

Someone knocks on the door, "Prince Lance, it's time to wake up now sir. May I enter the room?" said one of the few handmaids that come wake him up and help him get ready for the day. Pidge and Hunk were sitting on the two beanbags that were in his room. "Yes, you may enter." He said to her, politely. The handmaid entered the room and today the handmaid was Amity. Amity was an Altean female in her mid-twenties, she had fair skin, pale blue eyes, and fiery red hair that was neatly in a bun, tied in a plum-colored ribbon that matched with her plum-colored maid dress. Amity curtsied to Lance before she noticed Pidge and Hunk. "Esquire Pidge and Sir Hunk, I apologize for not noticing you in the room." She said to them, bowing her head forgiveness. Pidge and Hunk shook their heads. "It's alright Ms.," said the short Olkari as Hunk agrees. "Yeah, Ms. We don't blame you." The Balmeran said to the Altean female with a warm, gentle smile. The female Altean smiled in relief, "Oh thank the Ancients." She said happily. She didn't want to get on their bad side. "Will you two excuse us, Prince Lance has to get dressed and ready for today." She tells the two. The two young paladins nodded. "Of course." They both said in unison before getting up to leave so Lance can get change. "See you at breakfast buddy!!" Hunk said before him and Pidge officially left the room to go to the dining hall. Lance rolled his eyes and smiles greatly, he couldn't have asked for better friends than the ones that he has. 

After getting dressed and being told what his schedule was for the day, the royal paladin walks down to the dining hall to join his family and paladins/friends for breakfast. All of the halls of the castle were large and exquisite and many doors leading to other rooms. The floor was made out of marble covered by blue carpets that you would see in Hollywood films like the red carpets expect they are blue here. There were a few guards on duty, watching the halls and such to protect the planet's beloved royals and the secrets that hold within the castle. Lance was wearing a tight white shirt with ocean blue on the sides with gold highlights, pants that were tight as well and had the same color scheme as his shirt. He wore an ocean blue cape with sliver string lining the outside, sealed at his neck with a sapphire. He wore white boots that have a heel to them, nothing is more powerful than a man with heels and makeup.

"Do you hear me~ I'm talking to you~" Lance starts to sing a little tune that he writing in his free time as he kept walking to the dining hall. He stops when he was at the dining hall before entering. Once he entered the room, he sees his family and paladins/friends there. There was also a new person in the room and this man was eye candy, despite having a mullet. The male seemed to be around his age and he was lean with purple skin, purplish-blackish hair color, he was somewhat taller than me, blue-grey eyes that seem to have purple in certain lighting, fairly thick eyebrows, had Galra facial markings on his face. This grizzled man was in Blade of Marmora armor. "Morning folks." I greet everyone cheerfully. Eye candy looks at me and had a faint blush on his cheeks for some reason after seeing me. My father, King Alfor, looked at me with a smile. "Morning son, this man here is, Keith Kogane. He is from our allies, Blade of Marmora. He is here to be your new bodyguard." 

I look at my father with betrayal in my eyes...

(TBC)


	3. Blade of Marmora Side/Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Keith's side of the story, Y'all!!

Keith's Pov:

Unlike most people, I mostly see the universe black and white or through a broken lens. This world is cruel to live in, I lost my father when I was around five years old. At the time of his death, I was living with him on a planet called earth. My father was a fireman and he was out saving someone from a burning building. I didn't understand that he died by being a hero, all I knew was that he abandoned his five-year-old to go save a stranger, someone he never knew and yet he risked his life to save them. My father didn't think about if he died in that building, saving random stranger, that he would leave me an orphan since my mother wasn't in the picture at the time. It hurt when I heard the news from the policemen that showed up to our shack that was in the middle of nowhere in the state of Texas. 

The funeral didn't help the pain go away either. It was sunny with no cloud in the sky that day. Everyone that was there was all strangers, telling me their condolences, telling me how they knew my father, Texas Kogane. I didn't need to know their stories or their condolences, I needed the man that took care of me and loved for those five years that I existed. 

Shortly after the funeral, I was told to pack all of my things and stuff that I could carry since I was going to live with some foster family. All I took was the very few clothes that I owned, our family album, my dad's jacket, my stuff hippo, and my mother's knife that she gave to my dad. I had to hide the knife so no one could take that from me since it was the only thing that I had that belonged to my mother. My father told me she had to leave to protect us from bad people.

Some of the foster homes that would take me in, were horrible. They would sometimes beat me with broken beer bottles or anything that they could use against me or say mean things. These types of homes are part of the reason why I see through a broken lens.

It wasn't till I was nine when few members from the Blade of Mamora came down to earth. I was living with my thirteenth foster home at the time when they arrived in one of their many space cruisers. There were three that came out of the cruiser and they were all tall and walked in formation. They all wore the same uniform and I felt that I could trust them right away because they were carrying the same knife that I had that was once my mother's. I didn't felt the urge to resist or try to stay on earth since there was nothing on earth for me to stay. 

When we were in space, getting back to the base, Mamora, they explained to me that I was half Galra and why now was the best time to come get me. It turns out, they finally heard about what happened to my father since news on earth doesn't travel that fast in space. Also, the bad people were called, the Galra Empire, a group of terrorists that only wants to imprison people that have free will, have quintessence and make King Zarkon and his people look like evil and corrupt, King of the planet, Daibazaal. Daibazaal is home to the Galra, well the good ones, while the Galra Empire is bad Galra and some other races. That group was why my mother was trying to protect my father and me from. 

The Blade of Mamora is a top-secret, highly trained group of Galra and half Galran and people part of the alliance, issued by King Zarkon himself, to help bring down this Galra Empire down. Only King Zarkon and his most trustworthy allies such as King Alfor, Queen Trigel, King Blaytz, and King Gyrgan. These people are the only ones that know about the Blade. The moment I met my mother, I didn't dream that I would be able to meet her. 

Her name is Krolia and she is a lean, athletic Galra woman with light purple skin. Her hair is two-toned and changes color right at the tips of her pointed ears: most of it is dark blue, with uneven-cut bangs that tend to sweep to the left side of her face; she has lighter mauve underneath the darker strands that culminate in a thin, long ponytail at the back of her head with no apparent object tying it. She has a single darker violet marking running down both sides of her face from her cheeks to the back of her neck. She had purple irises with white pupils and yellow sclerae. She has prominent fangs and claws. My mother was wearing black armor accented with red and light gray over a dark gray spacesuit. On its cuirass, the armor has a glowing violet design. At the time, I didn't have any Galran feature, instead, I looked like a regular human. I had black hair, the same grey-blue eyes, the same fairly thick eyebrows and I was smaller since I was a nine-year-old boy at the time. She didn't care that I didn't have any Galra like features, all she cared about was me and my safety and that made me feel happy and loved. 

I wasn't training to become a member of the Blade until I was twelve since most Galran or half Galran children that want to become a part of the Blade have to start at age twelve. The training was brutal and harsh and sometimes, depending on what type of training that was happening that day would leave bruises that could last more than two weeks and sometimes they would leave you a scar or two but it was worth it in the end. Around that time, puberty had started for me and I was starting to gain Galran like features. It wasn't until I was sixteen that my transformation had come to a stop. 

Even though I have a very good and stable relationship with my mother and had finally understood why my father that died all those years ago from rescuing the stranger from the burning building, I still see the world in black and white or through a broken lens. These terrorists and some of the things that they did to some of the planets they targeted are almost as worse than what Hitler did to the Jews. These terrorists are the other reason why my world is black and white. 

The day I was able to the world full in color was when I met him and I didn't know why at the moment but I was able to. Prince Lance of Altea. I was at Altea because of King Alfor wanted someone from the Blade to protect his son, even though he could protect himself just fine, it was just a safety precaution. 

The moment I heard the Prince's voice, I looked over to the male and blushed. The male was fairly attractive and I caught him looking at me. King Alfor, looked at Lance with a smile. "Morning son, this man here is, Keith Kogane. He is from our allies, Blade of Marmora. He is here to be your new bodyguard." He told Lance. Then Lance had betrayal in his eyes...


	4. HAVING BREAKFAST WITH ASSHOLES/Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the shortest one I wrote but it was fun to write.

Narrator's PoV:

Lance looked at his father with betrayal in his eyes. "What?! But Why? I am very capable of protecting myself, you know!!!" He told his father in a loud voice. King Alfor sighed loudly. "I know you are capable of protecting yourself. It's just I don't want to be risking you or Allura, I already lost your mother to those terrorist all those years ago." Alfor exclaimed with sadness in his eyes. 

The former Queen of Altea was a touchy subject to Alfor since he loved her dearly, Coran noticed his beloved of the King's pain and gently took Alfor's hand into his. He rubs his thumb on the back of the former paladin's hand to comfort him. Alfor gave the ginger a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, dear," He tells him, lovingly. Alfor is thankful to have this gorgeous man in his life, he would be so lost right now if Coran wasn't in his life. 

After hearing what Alfor said, Lance felt bad. He knows how much his father misses his and Allura's mother. "Sorry dad, but wait, how come Allura doesn't have a bodyguard?" He asked his father, not in a disrespectful way but a curious one. "Allura does have one, she is in her room putting away her items in Allura's room since they will be sharing the room like you and Keith," Alfor told his son as Lance decided to sit down next to Keith to eat breakfast with the rest of the gang. Lance just sighed, he didn't want to damper his father's mood again. 

"Lance, my boy, I heard you got woken up by some rather lovely sounds~" Coran teased the young prince. Hunk and Pidge began to laugh once more over the little prank they did to Lance, Lance blushed as Keith raised an eyebrow since he had no idea what happened. "So your the mastermind behind the prank, hm papa?" Lance questioned Coran as Keith became more confused. Alfor raised an eyebrow as Shiro, Adam, Matt, and Allura knew what happened since the two pot bangers told them already. The four started to laugh as well. "What prank?" Alfor asked. "Well, my love, as you know Lance is rather difficult to get up in the morning and I asked Pidge and Hunk to help wake him up. So they decided to use a very effective method to get the boy up, pots and pans~" Coran said as he chuckled a little. After hearing this information, Alfor began to laugh as Keith smiled a little since he found that to be funny. 

Lance looked at his family and friends, "So you all find my suffering to be funny, hm?" The young Altean asked everyone at the table. They all nodded as Lance threw a breakfast pastry at Matt since he was laughing the loudest. "Oh, it's on bitch. No one chucks food at my brother and gets away with it." Pidge said to Lance and throws food at him. "FOOD FIGHT!!!" Hunk shouted as he throws food at Allura. Soon everyone joined in on the fun, including Keith and King Alfor.

After getting tired of the food fighting, they claimed Adam and Shiro, aka the power couple, the winners of the food fight since those two are deadly when they join forces. Then everyone helped the staff clean up the dining room since they made a big mess. 

"You all are still assholes," Lance claimed with a smile on his beautiful face.


	5. Lance Become A Tour Guide and A Oompa Loopa Breaks Keith's Kneecaps/Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is kinda impressed with the Castle of Lions and learns more about Lance, defuses the rumors he had heard about the young prince before taking the job. Keith gets taken down by an Oompa Loompa aka Pidge.

"You all are still assholes," Lance claimed with a smile on his beautiful face. Everyone but Keith rolled their eyes. Keith looked offended, he didn't like being called an asshole when Lance didn't know anything about him, other than him being part of The Blade of Marmora. "Lance, why don't you take Keith on a tour of the castle before heading for training, his things were already taken to your room, where he is going to be staying for the time being," Alfor told Lance. "Alright, dad," Lance said as Keith has gotten up to go on the tour. 

They leave the dining room and entered the hallway. "The room that we were in was the dining room, in case you couldn't tell," Lance said as Keith rolled his eyes. "We eat there for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Someone will come and tell us when the meals are ready to eat." Lance tells him as Keith listened. Then, Lance started to walk down the hall with the half-Galra following behind him. Lance shows Keith the Great Hall first. 

The Great Hall was massive and was empty at the moment since Alfor doesn't like any rooms to have clutter and the Great Hall was used for many things such as parties, events, charities, etc. The royal family aren't the only ones that use the Great Hall, Alfor lets his allies use it as well for their benefit, to some extent. When Alfor hosts something in the Great Hall, he invites everyone on his planet to come, if the event was also for the public, including people who have low income or who are extremely poor. The walls of the Great Hall were painted in light grey and the trims were white. The floor was made out of smooth cream-colored marble. The lighting was coming from the center of the ceiling by a chandelier with five Balmeran crystals as lightbulbs, the crystals were powerful enough to light up the whole room. The Hall could fit the whole population of China. There were balconies for lords, ladies, and Altea's allies. The next room that Lance takes Keith to was Allura's room. Lance and Allura have the best brother/sister relationship, sure they bicker, annoy or fight one another but that is normal with siblings. They like to do each other's make up, give each other facials and do each other's nails. Sometimes the siblings would train with each other to help the other get stronger. They always find time in the day to hang out and just chill. 

Allura's room was slightly bigger than Lance's room. The walls of her room were hot pink and the trims of her walls were white. The floor was pink carpet and all of the furniture was white. Her bed had hot pink and white zebra-like striped comforter and has two pillows with white pillow sheets. There was another bed set up against Allura's wall on the right, probably was for her new guard. Her room was most importantly clean, the cleaning staff sure know how to do their jobs. Allura was in her room, just getting to know her new bodyguard, Romelle, who wasn't present at breakfast that morning since she was putting away her things. Lance knocked on Allura's door with Keith behind him, just in case that Allura was changing or something. "Come in," Allura answered, as soon Lance heard her, he goes into her room. He sees his sister's new bodyguard was a female Altean. 

Romelle looked around the same age as Allura and has dirty blond hair tied up in two pigtails and a braid adorning the top of her head. She has dark purple irises, violet pupils and pointed ears. She was wearing the same Blade of Mamora uniform as Keith and has blue earrings with gold cylinders hanging down. Romelle's skin is a pale color with a yellowish tint."Hey, sis! I was just showing Keith around the castle since dad told me to. I also decided to show him your room since I come here often." Lance said to his big sister with a smile. Allura smiles back at her little brother. "Hm, I see," Allura said to him. She already met Keith since she was at the dining room earlier than Lance for breakfast, so Keith knows who she is along with the other paladins. "This is Romelle, my new personal guard. Romelle, this is my little brother Lance." The princess told her brother, introducing him and the other Altean to each other. Romelle waved and gave him a friendly smile. Lance smiles back at the other member of the Blade. "Nice meeting you, Romelle." The prince told her, friendly-like. "Nice meeting you as well, your highness," Romelle said to Lance, in a friendly manner. "No need to be so formal with me, you can just call me Lance." The tanned prince told her as he was her equal, which he is. 

Keith and Romelle were looked surprised to hear that since they heard one of the many rumors from other members of the blade that Lance was a snot-nosed, spoiled royal who demands to be called by royal titles and thinks that he was better than everyone, the expression didn't show on their faces. Keith and Romelle assumed that Lance was going to act like what those rumors said about him, normally both Blade members don't believe in rumors but if these rumors that they heard from the Blade, then they got to be true since the Blade members don't believe in rumors either. Either this was an act to impress them or that one rumor isn't true, they hope for the rumor not to be true or this job will be a pain for the both of them. "Well, that's it. I'm going to show the other rooms to Keith now, see you at lunch! It was nice meeting you, Romelle." Lance said to both of the girls before leaving with Keith. The next few rooms that Lance showed Keith, was some of the many bathrooms that are in the castle. All of the bathrooms that the prince of Altea showed to Keith had white, beige or baby blue-colored walls with white or light grey trims. All of the bathroom floors' had black or white ceramic tiles. Some of the bathrooms were bigger than the other.

Lance then took Keith to Pidge's, Hunk's and Matt's rooms, first, he showed Matt's room. His room had Altea's solar system painted on his walls and galaxy like paint for the trim. Matt had crushed up crystals and put them on the walls to make them look like little stars. The oldest Holt sibling's room is the coolest. The floor was just purple carpet and his bed sheets and pillows had generic green alien heads on them as a joke since they heard that was the many stereotypes about aliens, considering he was an alien to other species. Matt had grey colored furniture and a lot of scrolls, books, and papers on his desk. Pidge's room was next to their brother's room on the left because they wanted to be near their brother just in case they need him for something or has a nightmare, also to prank him. The walls were green and had white trims, the bed had green bed sheets and pillows. All of their furniture was brown, like Matt, they had papers, books, and scrolls on their desk. They had tons of video games lined up on a shelf in alphabetical order. There were also a few boxes with random computer parts and books in them. Hunk's room was next room to go. His walls were sunshine colored yellow and the trims were white. The floor was covered in grey carpet. The furniture was also brown like Pidge's furniture. He had a lot of books about engineering and cooking. The bed had sunshine and cinnamon rolls themed bedding. Matt, Hunk, and Pidge weren't in their rooms

The next place they go to was the gardens. The gardens were massive and lots of beautiful flowers, plants, and trees. In one section of the gardens had both medical and other herbs along with fruits and vegetables. That section was next to the kitchens, Alfor wanted his family and paladins to have their garden to create more jobs for his people and to give the staff that works/lives here easier access to fresh fruit, veggies, and herbs to eat and use. The last and final room of the tour, that isn't Lance's bedroom, was the Paladin's training/prep room. 

The paladin's training/prep room was the largest in the castle because the room holds the universe's strongest and indestructible weapon, Voltron, well the Lions that form Voltron. The room's walls were white and the floor was cold, dark grey metal. In the center of the room held display cases of seven different paladin armor and bayards, two of them were for Matt and Adam since they were honorary paladins, even though they don't have a Lions. On the right of the display cases were the training area, it had training equipment such as training dummies and robots that are waiting to be used. On the left of the display cases was the mission board, there were five seats in the color of the Lions with different control panels on them. "This is where we paladins train, get our missions and get into out Lions. Shiro will inform you more about us Paladins." Lance said to Keith, the half-Galran man just nods. The door to the training area opens, the team's Oompa Loompa aka Pidge, and Hunk come in. "Hey, guys! I just finished giving Keith the tour." Lance said to his friends, the two didn't introduce themselves yet to Keith since they came into the dining room a few minutes Lance did. 

Keith just stared at Pidge, he was sizing them up since they were so short. How could they let this child become a paladin? "Yo, you going to keep staring at me, fucktard?" The gremlin said to Keith, passive-aggressively. Keith just blinks before glaring at her, "What did you just say? You shouldn't be disrespecting adults, kid." Keith said to them, soon will realize that he made the mistake of underestimating the Green Paladin. Pidge, being the savage that they are, punches Keith in the stomach hard. This makes Keith clutch his stomach in pain, giving Pidge the advantage of dragging the bodyguard by his hair with their strong hand to the training area before delivering Keith the final blow, breaking his kneecaps with their leg. "Don't you ever underestimate me you, little bitch!" They said to him as they let go of his hair, leaving Keith in pain and in shock...


	6. Introducing Adam/Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Shiro and Adam became to be with a little bit of Shiro's past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every ship and character in this fanfic will get their own chapter and maybe one personal fic. Consider it as to how the show did with the characters with every season, even though most of them were terrible, *cough* Lance *cough* and forgotten to give Coran his own personal growth. Also, we don't kill our gays Voltron!! Also, Shiro could have done way better than Curtis

Adam Warren was a beautiful boy, who was half-Altean and Half-human. His mother was a human from Cuba, while his father was Altean. He was born in Cuba and was later taken to Altea after his parents thought it would be best to raise him on Altea. His skin tone was nut brown and has chocolate brown eyes. He has a somewhat-triangular jaw. He also wears half-frame, grey, cat eyeglasses. He was a pragmatic and collected person. He was the type of person to state facts and refuses to buy into emotional disagreements on a mission. He is quick to interpret subtext and respond to unspoken truths. His cool and aloof attitude can sometimes come off as detached or passive-aggressive, but his rationality and ability to set personal limits are what make him a good person to work with the other Paladins of Voltron. But, after getting to know him personally, Adam was actually a funny, sassy guy who takes shit from no one. 

In the same week when Adam was twelve, Adam's parents were on a business trip on different planets when they died. Adam's father, Urien Warren, was a very important limner and scribe, which was another name for the illuminator. A limner is someone who paints ornamental decorations, especially those in illuminated manuscripts, books, and scrolls. They would often work in tandem with (or immediately after) a scribe, or may, in fact, be one themselves and work on both the lettering and illustration within a given book. Many books were produced at abbeys or monasteries on Altea or on different planets. His business trip was on the planet Meshullam, the planet was a very peaceful planet for monks, scribes and others from all over the universe would come together and help one another to write documents for their respective leaders. 

The natives of Meshullam were amicable and happy to let them use their planet to write and think. These natives are a type of mammal. They have two arms and two legs, with a short, useless tail. They have two eyes which sit high in their sockets and can often make them appear to be reserved. Their eyesight is impressive. Their enormous mouths and enormous noses often make these aliens appear to be serene, but looks can be deceiving when defending their home from assholes. Their ears are well hidden and their hearing is amazing. They also have small horns across their chests and backs. The Meshullians' skin is coarse, thick and strong. It's covered short hairs. Their skin colors are mostly light grey, red, dark purple and black, which tend to become lighter as they age. Most of the males tend to be more adventurous than their female counterpart and their colors are less varied. Most of the females, however, are usually more humble.

However, a small group of assassins working for the Galran Empire killed Urien in the middle of the week, in the middle of the night. The theory is that Urien was there for an important document or scroll. No one knows if the evil terrorists got it or not. Adam's mother, Marietta Warren, was one of the very few human alchemists that live and work on Altea. The planet she died on was Raza, a sister planet to the Olkari. The planet looked almost identical Olkari but the forest there was blue instead of green. Her death was unknown and her body was never found. Adam was taken in by King Alfor, making him an honorary cousin to Lance and Allura since his father was one of the very close people that Alfor trusted and that he grew up around them. 

When Adam turned fifteen Alfor made him into a helper to Voltron. His job was to watch and protect his honorary cousins, help guide the Paladins, and train Allura in Altean Alchemist since he trained himself on how to become one to honor his mother. At age eighteen, he rescued Shiro and their love story began is another story for another day.


	7. Not A Chapter: A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This dedicated

This is dedicated to the BLM Protesters since I can't really do anything due to being a teenager with no car to go to a protest, which I wish I can and I don't think my parents will let me since they don't want me to get hurt, or money to donate to them. So I decided to write about it here and put awareness on my stories here and Ao3! It might not seem much but at least I'm trying! As someone who is half-white/Puerto Rican and someone who wants to help their fellow Americans and their rights and help them fight for justice. My heart goes out to the victim's families and loved ones. Stay safe and stay strong guys!


	8. Introducing Shiro Part 1/Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Shiro and how he met Adam and became part of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for another chapter yall. Life is a bitch!

The dripping sound of water onto the cold metal floor of a prison cell. The prison cell was located onto a Galra ship, the ship was stolen by the terrorists from one of King Zarkon's bases. The cell was about 6 ft tall and 8ft wide. The room only had a bed and a toilet. A human male with the appearance of a tall and broad-shouldered young Japanese man with pale skin; his muscular frame, thick jaw, and wide-set chin gives him a distinctly mature appearance. He has black hair shaved into an undercut with short white bangs centered on his forehead. He has prominently thick, angular eyebrows and his dark gray eyes are notably drawn with a winged outer tip. Across the bridge of his nose is a thin scar. The prisoner was named Takashi Shirogane and he has been captured by Sendack when he was on a mission to Kerberos. He was the only one that wasn't killed and doesn't know how he will return to earth. He can only hope for the best and pray to whoever was listening to him, he doesn't know how long he can take from the abuse. 

There was a loud explosion coming from the control room that was a couple of floors above the prison cell. The sound of the alarm came on as if it was a banshee before Takashi heard someone shouting roughly as if he was out of breath, into the intercom. "ALL SOLDIERS THIS SHIP HAS BEEN SPOTTED BY THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON AND HAS INFILTRATED THE SHIP! ATTACK THEM WITH EVERYTHING WE GOT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL-" The person shouts out before getting cut off by something or someone. Shiro heard of the name Voltron from the guards that would stand outside his cell or walk by and hear them talking about that or their 'amazing' leaders/Empress, Sendak, and Haggor (Haggor and Honerva are two different people in this okay.). Shiro didn't know what Voltron was or why the people here talk about it all the time, he just heard of the name. He hopes that this Voltron fellow was a good one and save him from this torture.

Apparently, someone heard his prayer because two of the guards that were still at his cell door were knocked out by two people. On the right there was a tall masculine figure with pale skin, brown hair, and hazel brown eyes; his hair is shoulder-length and messy, with his bangs cut short, just above his eyes, and sweeping to the right side of his face. He has a thin scar under his left eye, curving from his nose to his jawline. Their body was on the lean side. The masculine figure had white and black armor consists of largely white body armor of unknown material worn over a sturdy black spacesuit; the armor includes a helmet, cuirass (chest), rerebraces (upper arms), bracers (forearms), belt, cuisses (thighs), and knee-high boots. The tall figure's elbow and knee guards, wrist buttons, boot outsoles, helmet, symbol, and various areas had decorative brown accents. The helmet was brown and it had a visor over their face but you can still see their eyes. 

The person on the left looked like a masculine person. The person had beautiful nut-brown skin and has chocolate brown eyes. They had a somewhat-triangular jaw and was a little taller than the brown-armored figure. They were a little more built than the person on the right. Their hair was also chocolate brown and it went up to their ears in an uppercut like hairstyle. They were wearing the same armor but instead of brown accents, they had purple. The person on the left took a pair of keys off the guard they knocked out. They used the keys to open the cell, before throwing the keys to the side. "You are now free, follow Matt here to safety." Nut-brown eyes told him as he pointed to the person on the right, who was Matt, to Takashi, their voice was like silk to them. He could listen to that voice forever and never get bored. Shiro just nodded and let Matt lead him to where ever safety was...

**(TBC)**


End file.
